fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Sasuke Uzumaki's Justu List
Simple list of Sasuke's shinobi-based techniques or justu. Estamiated Techniques He Knows: 12,000 Justu List All Directions Shuriken Amaterasu Bashu Beast of Burden Black Angel Burst Black Feather Barrage Black Feather Cyclone Black Snake Blade Alignment Technique Blade Assault Technique Blade Summoning Technique Blades of Blood Body Shedding Clone Body Blow Clone Great Explosion Clone Combo Clone Sentori Combo Chakra Barrier: Great Horned Owl Dark Star Amplification Dark Star Neutralization Dark Star Nullification Dance of the Creasent Moon Demonic Illusion: Cerberus Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Infinite Torture Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Public Display of Body Technique Demonic Illusion: Sense Deprivation Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Demonic Illusion: Swallow in Flight Earth Release: Antlion Technique Earth Release: Binding Chains Earth Release: Sentori Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Fallen Angel Feather Body Flicker False Guardian Angel Fire Release: Arrow Spearow Fire Release: Crouching Tiger, Roaring Dragon Fire Release: Multi Hawk Bullet Fire Release: Sentori Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes Great Ball Sentori Hamsa Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Hooamida Inner Demon Ishishi Kimochikumu Lariat Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Lightning Release: Heavenly Fang Lightning Release: Sentori Lightning Wire Spider Trap Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Manipulated Shuriken Technique Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades Mind Soul Surgery Technique Murderous Grasp Mutiple Shadow Clone Technique Myusim Naibuma Needle Jizo One Thousand Years of Death One Sword Style: Midnight Cutter Pool of Desolation Reien Reien: Calamity Burst Technique Reien: Reign of Seiryu Reien: Right Hand of the Dragon Sage Mode Scarlet Secret Technique: Barrier of Hyeonmu Scarlet Secret Technique: Control of Sonmudang Scarlet Secret Technique: Descent of Tongmyung Scarlet Secret Technique: Pegasus' Wings Scarlet Secret Technique: Seiryuu Resonance Scarlet Secret Technique: Suzaku Roar Seikouki Sentori Sentori Current Sentori Dragon Sentori Senbon Sentori Sphere Sentori Thunder Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Sheild and Sword Soft Physique Modification Snake Authority Spell Snake Prescription Snake Sacrifice Shield Snake Steel Net Strange Fruit Summoning: Dual-Headed Snakes Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Summoning: Rashomon Summoning: Triple Rashomon Summoning Technique (Pegasus, Snakes) Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Tailed Beast Ball Tailed Beast Chakra Arms Two Sword Style: X-Scissor Two Sword Style: Two Flying Dragons Three Sword Style: Tridrial Whirlwind Uchiate: Disarm Uchiate: Handstand Swords Dance Uchiate: Lion Dance Uchiha Fist Water Prison Technique Water Release: Orochimaru Water Release: Sentori Water Release: Water Beast White Amaterasu Wild Lions Mane Technique Wind Release: Divine Hurricane Wind Release: Ghiants Crush Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet Technique Wind Release Sentori Wire Cage Zanzo Techniques He Has Copied Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Zangetsu absorbs his spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. As stated by Zangetsu, knowing the name of an attack heightens its power compared to its strength when the wielder does not know its name. The Getsuga Tenshō is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Zangetsu has used this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. His Getsuga is either a dark purple or blue color depending on which user he is appearing to. Shunkō (瞬閧, Flash Cry; Viz "Instant War Cry"): An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat and Kidō. She fights by surrounding her back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The keisen uniform has no back or sleeves because they will rip apart when the technique is activated. What is known of it so far is that it can allow her to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement. Suì-Fēng's version of the technique is new to her and incomplete, its use of compressed Kidō is not visibly seen.[97] She has enough control to release the Kidō energy as a directed blast that is enough to cause considerable damage to the surrounding area.[98] She can use the technique to greater degree later on, using it to block a devastating lighting blast as well as dissipate it and then to block a blade attack as well as push it back with only her bare hand, using the energy of the technique as a barrier despite the strength of the wielder.[99] She has shown that she can focus the technique's pressurized Kidō onto specific areas of her body to make the protection exceedingly more concentrated.[100] Techniques He Has From Assimilating Souls Inveitable barrier he got this jutsu from battling shinzui uchiha Itsuwaza one of sasukes powerful jutsu he got this from sigma uchiha Wood release wood dragon Wood release wood devil Wood release nativty of a world of trees